Skater Girl
by Heather-chan
Summary: Sakura has just moved into a new neighborhood and has Sasuke as a neighbor. She loves to skate and gets everybody's attention. But will she discover her true feelings for Sasuke and will Sasuke discover his true feelings for Sakura? I don't own Naruto.
1. Sakura and Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh!! Thank you and please enjoy!!!

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I looked around my room and thought _'Hmmm... my rooms so awsome!'_ I gazed at my walls. My mother thought a young woman's room should be pink or purple but I insisted on the color midnight blue. Of course, she threw a fit but I didn't cave this was my room and I wasn't going to have it look so... so... girly. Then my eyes shifted to my bed spread. Yet again, my mother tried to talk me into picking out a bed set that was pink or white with red roses. Ha! Like my bed would look like that. I insisted on the black with yellow trim. Suddenly my eyes caught something golden, in other words my favorite trophe. I threw my gaze to it. I loved my skatebording trophe more than life itself. That reminded me to get my skatebord out of the box I put it in when we moved. Thats when a sudden _ding dong _scared me half to death. I ran down my starecase to get the door, forgetting I had my bord in my hands still. I opened the door to see this hot boy my age standing there, holding a... was that a... skatebord? He was so handsome I alomost didn't notice a woman my mothers age standing with him until she asked," Is your mother home?"

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

"Hey, mom."I breathed to my mother. "Good morning ,Sasuke, please go get dressed." My mother asked... well told me. "Why?" I asked. "Because we're going to go see our new neighbors to day and I want you to look good." She declared. "Do we have to?" I wined. "I heard there's a girl your age living there." My mother stated happily. _'Great' _I thought,_' Another fangirl_ _I'm the most popular guy in school can't I have a break?'_ "Fine I'll go." I said disapointed. I walked slowly to my room no need to hurry. Then I went into the shower. When I was finished I got dressed and grabed my skatebord. I might as well leave right after to the skate park. "SASUKE!" MY mother yelled at me. _'Well can't drag this on anylonger' _I thought. With that I left the house with my mother skatebord in hand. I rung the doorbell. Then I heard running and then the door opened. ( A/N: ok i forgot to tell what they are wearing. Sakura has two pigtails with a black hat over them. She then is wearing a red baby-T that says' Born to Sk8t' on it in black. Her knee long shorts were an olive green. And she had black VANS on. Sasuke had a navy blue hoodie and baggy jeans on. He also had VANS but they were blue not black okay im done now onward to the story!) I was gawking at her we had no skater girls here. Thats when my mother asked,"Is your mother home?" With that the girl ran. Then her suposed mother came in to view and invited us in. My mother sat at the table and started talking to this girls mother as if they were old friends.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Honey," my mother said," Why don't you give ummm..." "Sasuke" Sasuke's mother helped. "Sasuke, a tour?" my mother finally finished."Do I have to?" I asked. "Please" my mom begged. "Fine, If I have to..." I breathed. With that I gave 'Sasuke' a tour. Of course, I left my room out, I mean who in their right mend would want to see my awsome room. Well... mabey I just didn't want show an arragent, popular, rich boy my room. He would just go all 'I'm better than you' on me. When I thought that we were done Sasuke asked in this hot voice," And where's your room, might I ask?" With that I responded," At the end of the...hall." "Can I have a look?" He asked again in that awsome hot voice. "You don't want to." I said quickly. _'I'm such so stupid' _I thought. "Yes, I am sure I do." he stated and made his way down the hall. There was no stoping him, but before he entered he asked,"May I ask, what your name is?" He chuckled. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." I blushed quickly I noticed and turn away and heard the door open. I, then, started towards the door. When I enteredhe was gawking at my walls...well my posters, to tell the truth. " What now" I breahted without thinking. "Nothing, just...well when I first heard a girl was living here I expected her to have pink walls not Tony Hawlk posters all over her walls" He smirked." What? A girl can't have Tony Hawlk as an idol?" I accused. "No... I just wasn't expecting it... your very intresting." he chuckled "so you skatebord to?" "Yeah..."I answered. "Wanna come to the skate park with me and meet some borders?" He asked me."S-sure." I blushed even more. "Okay lets go." He smirked a hot smirk. I nodded my head and went to the room with my mother. "Mom, I'm going to the skate park... with Sasuke." I stated and awaited her answer. "Ok honey you two have fun... and make some friends." My mother answered. Wiht that we were out of the door.


	2. aerials, ollies, and grinds

**Chapter 2 Yays!**

_Normal P.O.V_

Sakura put in her ear phones and took out her i-pod. It was green ** (A/N- I love her i-pod!) **and had black earbuds. Sasuke just looked at her and asked, "_What _are you doing?" "listening to...music?" Sakura stated/asked in a questioning tone, "Why? Whats wrong?" "Well I though t we could talk..." Sasuke mummbled. "ohhh...okay..." Sakura relized and put her i-pod on sleep.

Thats when they glided away. Sasuke, trying to show off, would pass Sakura up, but Sakura being the awsome skater she is, would pass him up in the blink of an eye. He would then slow because he didn't want to be beat by a girl when trying. She would also slow down to regain her position beside Sasuke.

When Sasuke took a sudden turn Sakura followed reading a sign that read **'Skate Park'**.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I turned into this huge Skate Park behind Sasuke. Thats when I saw 3 boys just sitting there. If I were them I would be shredding right about now. But of course, I wasn't and was following an arragent hot headed raven head. Thats when the blond blue eyed one shouted,"Sasuke, we've been waiting for hours!!!!" Wow! He was loud. Then to my suprize Sasuke replied, "Hey my mom made me visit our new neighbors and I picked up this chick." I was stuned the words replayed in my head like a million times. _'I picked up this __**chick**_ how rude! I didn't notice but I was blushing! Could things get any worse??? The answer to my question is yes.

I then blurted out, "I have a name, Sasuke!" Everyones eyes were on me, all four pairs. "Fine, I picked up _Sakura_, is that better?" Sasuke said annoyed. "So her name is Sakura, eh?" The coffee brown haired one winked at me. "Hn, the annoying blond is Naruto, the one who _winked_ at you is Neji, and the pineapple head is Shikamaru," Sasuke said while rubbing his hand through his black locks of hair.

"Hi! as Sasuke already told you I'm Naruto. I was raised on ramen. My likes are all flavors of ramen. My dislike is the three min. I have to wait for the ramen to cook!" Said Naruto madder-o-factly. "Wow... thats... intresting." I tried to smile, I really did. I never really liked the talkitive type. Or the hyper ones either now that I think about it. "Hey, I'm Neji. I like to skateboard and play basketball." Neji, the coffee haired guy I was talking about earlier, said. "I like to skate too." I said holding up my skateboard, which was in my right hand btw.

"Hello, I'm Shikamaru, I like watching clouds, and playing go." Shikamaru stated sleepily. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm new in town and am Sasuke's neighbor. I like skateboarding, eating junk food, and playing video games. My dislikes are arragent, snotty, pretty boys." I informed the four boys standing infront of me. "_Cough _Sasuke _Cough_" I mummbled. "What was that, Sakura?" Sasuke gave me the death glare. "Ohhh... nothing" I said waving my hands in the air. "She said your snotty, arregant, and a pretty boy!" Naruto said trying to sound smart. "I know what she said Naruto!" Sasuke's voice boomed.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_'Boy... shes cute when she blushes'_ I thought _'Lets see if I can make her blush even more.'_ "Hey, Sakura, lets see what you got." I smirked at her. She then started studdering _'Cute'_ I thought. "Pshh...y-you guys d-don't want to see me sk-skate." Her blush became more visibal with each passing word. "Sure we do ,Sa-kur-a." I said in my, if I do say so my self, smoth monotone voice while pronouncing each syllable of her name. _'Yes!' _I thought to myself _'her face is tomato red'_ I smirked to myself. "Okay... fine." She said losing the fight. She then jumped on her board and glided.

She started with a grind and then went to a 180 and 360. Hand and foot plants, flips, and inverts. Then when everyone thought she was done she pulled off an ollie perfectly. Following that were a few aerials and board flips and much much more. The guys were just gawking at her. "I knew I wasn't that good, but thats not nice. I was okay right?" Sakura asked in a sad tone. "D...U..DE, That... was... AWSOME!!!" Neji said pounding his knuckle into Sakura's. I was still amazed by her awsome performance.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I knew I was good but I didn't want brag. Instead I chose to be modest. I mean then I would be the type of person I dislike. I looked over at Sasuke and he was just...looking at me! I started to blush and looked away. _'Man... Sasukes hot, but whys he just looking at me?' _I thought to myself. "Hey, Sasuke, why don't we take Sakura to MickyD's?" Neji asked observing me. **(A/N- Okay MickyD's is short for mcdonalds okay? Back to the story!... Ha! it's the end!!!!!!!)**

**Thanx for reading please review!!!**


	3. Lips Touching?

**Chapter 3 I'm so happy**! _Italics_ are thoughts! and **bold** is A/N and underlines remind you were we left off. Ohh and almost forgot _**bold italics are their innerselves.**_

We left off when Neji offered to take Sakura to McDonalds.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_'Cool'_ I thought _'Now I can spend more time with her.'_

_**'Yeah and get her number.' **__'Who was that?' _I thought fearing I lost my sanity. _**'I'm your innerself, of course.' **_

_'Okay I'm offically insane.' __**'Your not insane because if you were I would be too and I'm not!'**__ 'Okay my innnerself is weird.' _

_**'Well, your weird too, then. Hump...' **__'Dude' _I thought. **(sasuke: Can we get out of my head and back to the story now? Me: Sure, I guess...cough meanie **

**cough) **"Sure, I guess so" I answered Neji's question casually. "Cool then we can show her around town!" Naruto yelled with a smile on this face.

"You want to go, Sakura?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Okay..." She blushed.

So we grabed our boards and started off towards our destination. Of course, on the way Naruto wouldn't stop blabbing to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura you wanna see my pet monkey later?" Naruto asked blushing. "O-okay... sure." Sakura lied with another fake smile on her face. _'Thank God, we're here.' _

_**'You just want Sakura to stop talking to Naruto...Yawn.' **__'Do not!' __**'Do too.' **__'I'm not going to fight with you again!' _**(Sasuke- I demand you get rid of him! Me-No I **

**don't think I will. Sasuke- And why not? Me- I like seeing you suffer... Sasuke- Pshh... and you said I'm a meanie... Me- Did not Sasuke- did too Neji- Can we**

**get back to the story?**

**Me-Why yes Neji yes we can. Thank you for asking.)**

We picked up our skateboards and went into the fast food place. Everyone ordered and sat down at a seat.

Sasuke- Coke and number 2.

Neji- large coke and Mcribs.

Naruto- Brought ramen from...I don't know were and I don't care.

Shikamaru- Nothing.

Sakura- Mcflurry and Large fries.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I dipped my fries into my shake thing while talking to the guys. Then out of nowhere this girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail jumped on Sasuke.

I could Swear I saw his eyes turn a crimson red.

"What do 'you' want?" Sasuke said through grinding teeth.

The girl replied to that with a smile on her face"Only a date with the most popular guy in school"

I watched this with the upmost ammusement. _'Hahaha thats funny' I thought _

_**'NO it's not she's trying to make a move on your man!' **__'Who are you???' __**'I'm your innerself and that pig is making a move on your man!' **_

_'He's not my man' __**'But he will be...Hahahahahaha' **__'Okay back to the story befor my innerself scares me even more...' _

"I'm not going out with you!" Sasuke said in a sour tone.

"W-why" the girl wimmpered.

"Be-because,Ino, I'm...I'm...going out with...S-SAKURA!" Sasuke said trying to spare the girls feelings.

"Who's Sakura...?"Ino asked saddly. Sasuke pointed accross the table at ...ME!

_'ZOMG! he said I...I was his girlfriend?? NO it was a missunderstanding...right?'_

_**'Phss. No. Sakura. He. Likes.YOU!' **_my innerself said trying to help me understand.

_'O.M.G. No way.' __**'Yeah way' **__'Wow!'_

"I don't belive you, Sasuke!" Ino smirked.

"Thats when my out look on life changed forever.

Sasuke leaned accross the table and crashed his lips into mine!

_'O.M.G. Wha-What was that?' _

_**'He Kissed you...Ohhh and I told you he was yours'**_

_'You're weird this means nothing'_

_**'He really does like you...'**_

_'NO he doesn't'_

_**'Yes he does'**_

_'Prove it!' __**'I talked to the inner Sasuke and he said so'**_

_'Wow'_

The Ino girl then ran away crying as our lips parted.

Then her crew consisting of 3 girls came over.

the one with Neji's eyes said,"Hi i'm Hinata, I'm sorry about that ino can be mean." Then they all handed her a slip of paper each.

She slid them into her pocket.

"Who were they?" I questioned.

"They're Ino's crew, Hinata, Tenten, And Temari." Sasuke breathed.

'Ohh..Okay well I have to go."I said hoping he would offer to skate home with me.

"I'll Take you home then." He offered

_'Yes'_ I thought

**Yays I finished!!!!**

**please review and give ideas if you want.**


	4. The Crumpled Paper

Chapter 4

Same as before _Italics_ are thoughts **Bolds **are A/Ns and _**Italics and Bolds **_are their innerselves. Also notes are _Italics and underlined._ Then **Bolds and underlines **are on the phone.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

After waving to the guys we walked out of the building.

Jumping on to our skateboards, we started talking.

"Hey, Sakura,...that kiss...was just to get Ino out of my face, so thanks for playing along." Sasuke said slowly.

"Ohhh...no problem." I replied saddly. _'Inner me?' _I thought_**'Yeah?'**__ 'I thought you said he liked me...'__** 'He does he's just shy.' **_

_'Ha, like I'm dumb enough to fall for that again!' __**'First you are dumb enough and second I'm telling the truth!'**_

_'I don't have time for this'_ I thought.

By the time I was finished fighting with myself we were at my front door.

Our faces were just centimeters away from each other. We both blushed a shade of light pink.

Thats when Sasuke said, "Hn" and left.

I then turned around and headed into my house.

My mother had left a note saying:

_Dear, Sakura_

_I left with Sasuke's mom to do some shoping._

_please stay out of trouble and don't forget to lock the door._

_Dinner is in the fridge._

_Love, Your Mother._

I giggled at the locking the door part.

I have always forgotten to lock the door when I have gotten home.

Quickly I went to lock it just as the note instructed.

Thats when it hit me. The paper the girls at Mcdonalds.

I reached into my pocket where I rested while I was boarding.

I uncrumpled the paper and read:

_Call us any time..._

_Hinata- 555-5555_

_TenTen- 555-5656_

_Temari-555-8487_

Wow! I think I just might make some friends today.

I grabbed the phone and pressed 555-5555 into the phone.

**Hinata- Hello?**

**Sakura- Hi, um I met you at Mcdonalds today...**

**Hinata- Ohhh! Hi!**

**Sakura- So...**

**Hinata- Wanna go out and do something?**

**Sakura- Sure! Love to!**

**Hinata- Great I'll get Temari and TenTen to come too.**

**Sakura- Cool**

**  
Hinata- I'll pick you up... What street do you live on???**

**Sakura- Uhh... Leaf street**

**Hinata- Cool I'll Be there soon.**

**Sakura- Bye...**

**Hinata- Bye!**

**Hangs up**

Sakura called her mother to tell her of her plans.

**(A/N I'm going to have sakura's mother as SM- what she says here.**

**Just in case you're thinking what does SM mean...)**

**SM- HI Sakura...**

**Sakura- Hey mom could I go out with some friends I made to day?**

**SM- Are you going to be with Sasuke?**

**Sakura- No...**

**SM- Well you know I don't like you going out with **

**friends I haven't met yet...**

**Sakura- What if Sasuke tags along...**

**SM- Thats okay with me.**

**Sakura- Okay bye.**

**SM-Bye.**

**Hangs up**

Ohh man now I have to go ask him if he will come along...

_'THIS IS NOT GOOD'_

_**'You want him to come and you know it!'**_

_'Your right now go away I have to be sane while doing this...'_

Ding Dong

I went and answered the door to find the 3 girls from before in front of me.

"Hey..." Hinata said "sakura" I finished.

"Thanks" she thanked me.

" I have a problem..." I said. "What?" They all asked.

"My mom wants me to take Sasuke along..." I stated.

"Your boy friend?" TenTen questioned.

"Ohh he's not my boy friend." I clarifyed

"But he kissed you and said he was..." Temari thought aloud.

"He only did that to let Ino down gently..." I declared.

"Ohh okay then lets go get Sasuke." Hinata started to walk towards his house.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	5. Neji's idea

**Chapter 5 Hmmm... I wonder what Sasuke will say...** **Same thing as before If you don't know what I'm talking about go to chapter 4.**

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_'Hn home at last.' _sasuke thought._**' What a day...' **_The inner Sasuke breathed. _'Okay I'm not gonna have another fight with myself...'_ Ding Dong I walked to my

front door to find four girls standing there fussing over something. "Hn." I interupted.

"Ohh...Hi Sasuke, wanna walk around town with us?" Sakura asked. "If I can have some friends tag along." I bargened. "Sure, and thanks." Sakura thanked me. "Whats

with the 'thanks'?" I wondered aloud. "Ohh well my mom likes me to hang out with people she knows..." Sakura explained. "Hn. Your welcome, then." I gave her my most

popular smirk. I, then quickly pulled out my cell and called up Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

Naruto and Neji agreed to come but Shikamaru declined my offer. He said something about sleeping and then snored into the phone. Thats when I hung up. "Neji

and Naruto are coming over soon..." I informed them.

"Okay, well what should we do while we wait?" TenTen questioned. " You guys can come it to my house... if you want to..." Sakura offered. "Sure, that sounds cool."

Temari answered. "Well lets go then." Hinata Urged them. But before we had a chance to move Neji walked up. "Hey guys...I mean girls." Neji greeted us. "Hey Neji."

Hinata replied. "Sup cuz' didn't know you were gonna be here." Neji said. " Hey Hinata? Why did Neji just call you cuz'?" Sakura asked. "Ohh Neji and I are cousins."

Hinata answered. "Ohh that explains alot." Sakura thought aloud. _'Hn. Now I'm upset... no one's talking to me...'_ I thought. "Hey Neji is Naruto coming?" I asked before

they

started to talk again. "Ohh...Yeah he's not gonna make it." Neji told me. "Why whats up?" I made a list of all the things that would only hold him up:

_1.Ramen_

_2.1 homework problem_

_3.got grounded for eating all the ramen_

_4.fell in a hole._

_5.is having a funeral for a ruined packet of ramen_

_6.ramen sale_

_7.got killed by Neji_

Wow. Thats alot of stuff, but number 4 would never happen. "He fell in a hole on the way here. I told him I would get help...but, I ..um forgot?" Neji chuckled oddly

to himself. "You don't want to get him out do you?" I guessed. "And you guessed right." Then I heard Neji's cell ring.

It was Naruto. I knew this because the ring tone was 'Barbie girl'. Neji's not into guys he just wanted a ring tone that he could

laugh at Naruto for.

**Neji: Talk to me.**

**Naruto: Did you get help yet?**

**Neji: Not yet.**

**Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji: What happened?**

**Naruto: A monkey is trying to steel my RAMEN!!!**

**Neji: How in the world did you get...never mind I don't want to know.**

**Naruto: I called my monkey and told him to bring some but now he's trying to take it back because I wont give him**

**a treat.**

**Neji: I knew I didn't want to know...**

Hangs up

"I'm not getting you help." Neji laughed to himself. "Neji... That's umm...not very nice to Naruto-kun..." Hinata informed Neji.

"Who said I was nice to him?" Neji asked.

"Uhh... Neji Hinata's right..." Sakura stood up for Hinata. "Fine... I'll help him...but first..." Neji trailed off in thought.

After about two min. of just looking around Neji started to take charge, "Sakura, I need you to go make some popcorn, Sasuke,

go get some drinks, TenTen, go get some chairs, and Hinata and Temari, I need you guys to go make some ramen."

"Why do we need to make Ramen?" Temari asked. "You're right go get some monkey treats instead..." Neji demanded.

"Fine..." Temari said. It took a few more min. but we all brought what we were suposed to.

" I'll lead the way to Naruto, follow me." Neji stated.

We all agreed and left.

_Normal P.O.V._

No one talked on the way just the normal, "Are we there yet?" slipped from Temari's lips.

When they got there Naruto was yelling, "HELP!!! Monkey has my ramen!"

"Wow..." Every one sweat dropped. Then Neji took charge again.

"TenTen, put the chairs over there, Saskura, give every one some popcorn, and Sasuke give drinks to everyone to." Neji instrucked, "Hinata and Temari, you guys have the

most important job. I need you guys to throw the treats in Naruto's hair."

"W-why?" Hinata asked. "Don't question me! Just do as I say!" Neji exploded at the lack of respect.

"Sorry..." Hinata said truthfully and threw the treats in Naruto's hair.

The monkey sniffed the air and beastly sprang from the corner lanching at Naruto's head.

Neji just sat there eating popcorn and laughing.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 6 **_Italics _**are thoughts, Bolds are A/Ns, **_**Italics and Bolds**_** are their innerselves, phone calls are ****Bolds and Underlines****, and notes are **_Italics and underlines_

_Neji's P.O.V._

I sat laughing to my self nonstop. _'Best. Idea. Ever.'_ I thought to myself. _**'I agree!'**__ 'Who are you?!?'_ I thought freaking out and forgetting about Naruto. _**'Dude, I'm **_

_**your innerself. Now watch the blond dude!'**__ 'Ohh...yeah I forgot about him.'_ I thought quickly throwing my gaze to the blond running for his life. I, then, grabbed a hand

full of popcorn and drank my soda. I looked around at everyone now sitting in chairs and giggling, life is good.

About 10 min. later Naruto fell to the ground and dragged the monkey with him. "Well guys, I think we need to get him out now..." Sakura said standing up. She

then, threw a rope down to Naruto and pulled him up with no problem. "When did you grab a rope?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "I grabbed it when I made the popcorn." Sakura

informed Sasuke. "Neji? Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" Naruto asked. "Why?" I questioned him. I mean, if he's going to stay at my house tonight, I want to know

the reason. "I...umm..don't want to be in the same house with Mr. Ramen, the monkey, tonight." Naruto stated slowly. "Fine... hey Sasuke you wanna come too?" I

asked. "Hn...Sure." Sasuke agreed. "Hey... Neji? Can I have some friends over too, then?" Hinata gently asked.

"I am not the one who tells you what you can and cannot do, Hinata." I updated her. "Ohh, right! Hey TenTen, Temari, and Sakura? Wanna come over tonight?"

Hinata shyly asked. "Sure!" TenTen agreed. "I'll have to ask my mother..." Sakura stated. "I can't. I have to baby set Gaara tonight." Temari stated saddly. She then called

her mom. I didn't really hear what they said but she smiled "Sure I'd love to!" "Great..." I said slowly. "Yeah! It will be great with our parents gone and all." Hinata reminded

me,"Remember they took Hanabi with them." **(I know Neji and Hinata don't have the same parents, but in my fanfic when Neji's father died he went to live with**

**Hinata's parents and ****Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister.)**

"Great! Party!" Naruto chanted. "Well... lets get going..." Sasuke stated. "Yeah..." TenTen chimed in. We, then, started towards my house. On the way

Naruto would ask stupid questions like,"Do you guys own a monkey?" I answered witha no. He then asked,"Is is a boy or a girl?" After that I ignored him. When we

reached the Hyuuga castle like household we all raced inside. The only one left was a clueless Sakura. Since everyone else had been to my house before they knew

that the group of girls or boys had to race to the basement to get the good room.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Every one went running into the house when we arrived. My mouth opened in awe. I had never been to a sleepover where everyone was so... intresting. I

mean how could everyone know to run into the house at the same time? I had to know. "Yes!!!! We win get out!" I heard a voice yell from the house. I ran in to find

an angry Neji. "I said GET OUT!" I heard the voice again as I discovered it was TenTen screaming at Neji from Hinata's basement. "I'm going..." Neji sighed.

Following him were Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey, Sakura! Down here!" TenTen yelled to me. "Ohh... coming!" I relized I was supposed to go down there. As I climed

down into the room I saw the girls setting up the sleeping bags, games, and snacks. "Cool..." I said. "Ohh... hi S-sakura-chan. Sorry we left you standing there...but

we had to get here before the boys because this is the best sleep over room." Hinata explained. "Ohh... okay." I said, "What makes this room so great...?" "Well,"

TenTen took over explaining things to me,"This room has the Wii in it and is much bigger than the living room." "Ohh I understand now..." I relized. "Great! Now lets

get this party started!" "W-what should we do first...?" Hinata studdered. "I know truth or dare!!!" TenTen yelled. "Okay..." I agreed. "I don't know..." Hinata

debated. "Ohh come on! It will be fun!" TenTen encouraged. "Well...okay but nothing PG13...o-okay...?" Hinata bargened. "Fine..." TenTen breathed,"I'll go first!"

TenTen: Truth or Dare Hinata?

Hinata: T-truth...

TenTen: Okay... Do you like, like Naruto? (TenTen grinned evily)

Hinata- (Blushes) Y-y-yes...

TenTen: Ha! I knew it!

Hinata: S-sakura...Truth or Dare...?

Sakura: Ummm...Dare!

TenTen whispers something to Hinata...

Hinata: TenTen, I mean, I dare you to spy on the guys...

Sakura: No way!

TenTen: Are you scared? (Evil smirk)

Sakura: No! Y-you just...umm...Cheated...yeah cheated.

TenTen: So... I bet the boys are playing truth or dare right about...now.

Sakura: (blushes) Fine.

I tip-toed up the stairs and creaked open the door. I, then, shut it slowly and headed to the living room. I sat around the corner and listened...

Naruto: Neji, Truth or Dare?

Neji: Truth, dude.

Naruto: Okay do you like Hinata's friend TenTen? (Naruto's smirk grew.)

Neji: Sorta...kinda...yeah. (Neji turned his head)

Naruto: Ha! You like TenTen!!!!!

Neji: Shut up dummy!

Naruto: Right!

Neji: (sigh) Sasuke Truth or Dare?

Sasuke: Truth...

Neji: (evil smirk...He's kinda like TenTen...evil) Do you like the new girl...Sakura?

Sasuke: What kind of question is that!?!

Neji: Tell the truth...you like her don't you.

Sasuke: (losing his cool...**Me-Ha! go Neji!**) (Whispers) yeah...

Neji: What was that I couldn't hear you! (Neji smirked)

Sasuke: Yeah okay I like her!

Neji: Like or Like Like?

Sasuke: like like (Mummbled)

Neji: HA!

**(Alot goes on and I don't feel like thinking the stuff up so now to Sasuke's next turn! and yes Sakura is still listening!)**

Neji: Truth or Dare Sasuke?

Sasuke: Dare

Neji: Well...Since you like Sakura so much why don't you go spy on the girls...

Sasuke: What! Are you stupid I'll get caught!

I left and ran down the steps quickly and silently. When I got to the girls they turned their heads to face me. "What happened you look, like, horrable..." TenTen

greeted me. "I-I spyed on them and they were playing truth or dare and Neji likes you,TenTen, and Sasuke likes me and is going to spy on us!" I babbled. "This could be

good..." TenTen ploted.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	7. Uchiha Sasuke goes too far

**Chapter 7! Yeah!**

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_'Ohh man... I don't want to spy on the girls...'_ I thought, _'What if they find me and...p-put make-up on m-me!'__** 'Dude you'll be fine... now go spy on them!' **__'I don't_

_wanna...' __**'Do it! Do it!'**_**( me: Do it, do it! Sasuke: crazy... me: do you want to say that again!?! Sasuke: CRAZY! me: ... note to self: Sasuke hit by a giant **

**waffle ice cream cone...chapter 8 Sasuke: looking at my note thoughtfully You know I like waffle ice cream cones... me: Fine erase gets mobbed by fan **

**girls and INO!!! hahaha I think I proved my point! Sasuke: I. Hate. You. me: I know arn't I great!!!! Sauke: Some one kill me... me: That can be arranged. **

**Sasuke: Why do you hate me so...? me: Because you hurt Sakura!!!! Sasuke: I'm... I'm so sorry!!!! Crying at this point I never should have left!!!! me: I sorry**

**I called you a m-meanie!!!! I'm crying now as well I-I guess you don't have to die! Sasuke: O-okay!! But...But I should!!! me: NO!!! Sasuke: what...? me: I **

**just relized something... Sasuke: Yeah...? me: Well you see... I'm suppose to hate you and here we are hugging and having an emotional break through... **

**Sasuke: I see you point... me: I-i'm sorry but we can no longer be friends. S-sorry old pal! I have to go!)** "I'll do it..." I breathed still upset about what had just

happened inside my now confuzzled head. "Great!" Naruto shriked. I went down the steps not making a sound to find the girl's door creaked open. I peered into the crack.

Hinata: Truth

TenTen: Do you like...(Looks around and spots Sasuke...as planned) wanna play some twister!?!

Hinata: Only if uhh...(looks at script that TenTen had scribbled down before Sasuke came) oh Sakura takes her turn.

Sakura: (looks at script on the floor) Truth!

Hinata: Do you like Sasuke!?!

Sakura:Yep! Of course I do silly! He was the first person I met!

Hinata: So you like him as a friend?

Sakura: Yep!

TenTen: If he asked you out what would you say...?

Sakura: I would say yes... (Sasuke can only here his thoughts when Sakura said) but as a friend...(She said softly so he couldn't hear her)

TenTen:Now for the big finish! When I say twister do what we planned...TWISTER!!!

They all jumped up and ran to the door. When they opened it they took me hostage and tied me to a chair.

_'W-where... am I... and why is there a bag on... MY AWESOME HAIR!!!!'_ I thought.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I stood there like a rag doll. I wasn't sure why he was rocking side to side...

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked trying to shake the bag off his head. "In our land now, spy!" TenTen informed him. "WHAT!?!" Sasuke questioned / screamed. "We-well... you

were spying on us ... an-and we thought that y-you heard something Sakura said..." Hinata studdered and got elbowed by Sakura. **(That was also part of the plan)**

"So what _did_ you hear...?" Sakura quickly asked. "Nothing much... you guy were just saying - I mean - _playing_ Twister?" Sasuke questioned himself at the end, "Now will

you please remove the bag over my head, Sakura?" He added. "Fine..." Sakura smriked as she removed the one chance of keeping him from losing it. She, then, put a

mirror in front of his face. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What did yo-you do t-to my FACE!!!!BEAUTIFUL

FACE!!!!!" Sasuke was screaming at this point. He had a good reason to scream because on his face was the one thing he dreaded... make-up. **( O.M.G Ha!!!! Sasuke **

**how did they put all that stuff on you with out you noticing!?! Sasuke- Hey I was out cold! me- yah, your heart is cold... Sasuke- why must I suffer?!? me- **

**How many times must I tell you this? You hurt Sakura!!!! omg why must you not understand? Sasuke- Well I had to get stronger... me- HA! Naruto could beat**

**you!!!! Sasuke- Could not!!!!! Me and Naruto- COULD TO!!!!! Sasuke- Why is the fox here? me- okay... sobs That... was... mean... Naruto... I feel your pain.**

**Naruto- thanks. That cut deep man... Sasuke- What all I did was call you a fox? Naruto- just cuz I have a fox inside of me doesn't mean I am one... me- **

**Naruto's right how could you!!!!! Sasuke- I didn't mean to! me- yes you did. Sasuke- How do you know? me- I wrote the script! OH! smiling Where is Neji? **

**He was suppose to break up the fight by now... Neji- Here! sorry I'm late. I had to... do something. me-OKAY!!! Smiling Neji- Can we go back to the story**

**now, by chance? me- Yep!!!!)**

"Ha!! I knew that pink was your color!" TenTen bragged. "P-pink! Uchiha Sasuke does not wear pink!" Sasuke informed the girls.

"Ohh! Are we talking in third person now!" TenTen wondered aloud. "NO!" Sasuke so meanly told TenTen. "Your mean Uchiha Sasuke! Get him out! He is far too mean to

be here!" TenTen was now shedding a single tear.

"Fine! untie me!" Sasuke demaned. "Ohh you don't think your getting free do you? YOU SPY!!!!" TenTen questioned him, "Throw him in the bathroom Sakura and

Hinata!"

**Please give me ideas of what the girls will do! Please reveiw and enjoy the next!**


	8. Sakura's support

**Chapter 8!!!! I'm gonna try to make this one longer!!!! Ohhh and since I had that first fight with Sasuke in chapter 7 I **

**might add my note in here...**

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

The two girls threw me into the bathroom and locked the door. I pressed my ear to the door, making sure not to look in

the mirror for fear of my reaction to my make-up covered face, after hearing some whispers. I couldn't determine whose voice

was whose very well, but did my best to decipher the change in tones. "Hmmm...what can we do to make him suffer?" "Don't

you think he has suffered enough?" "Pshh No! He _spyed_ on _us_!" I cringed at this. I know, now, that what I did was wrong and

I shouldn't have done what I did. "I-I ha-have an idea..." "WHAT IS IT!?!" _'Man! that girl is loud!'_ I thought. While I was thinking

that I missed what they were going to do. _'Stupid!'_ I thought to myself, _'Now I missed the plan and can't prepair myself!!!'_ "Well,

if we do that don't you think we should save his dignaty and wash the make-up off his face?" "No, I think he should suffer."

"Look guys, I am no longer taking part in this... in this... stupid, humiliating, rude, gesture!!!!!"

Look it's the longest chapter I made yet!!!!

That was Sakura standing up for _me_. I sighed. I spy on her and this is how she reacts. I knew that voice from when I

'insalted' her Tony Hawk posters. Even though she was practiclly yelling I couldn't help but admire her for her bravery. I, then,

slapped myself on the head. How could I spy on the girls? I guess I just wanted to see if Sakura liked me as much as I her. I

relized that I still had make-up on when my hand made contact with my face. I hesitated as I slowly stood afraid that if I stood

up too fast I would fall faint. _'Lets see the damage...'_ I thought half-heartedly. When my eyes glanced at the mirror I was

relived. The reason I was relived was that they did a good job and didn't just sploch it on to make my face into that of a clown's

Sasuke turned the lever and the water poured into the bowl of a sink. He splashed some of the luke warm water to his

face and rubbed off every last bit of make-up his hands came in contact with. When he was satisfyed with his flawless face and

felt that there was no more of the dreaded substance on his face his, yet again pressed his ear to the door.

"Your right, Sakura." "I am?" "Sure you are. You see I'm not going to ruin your 'Love Fest' with Sasuke." "Hinata, do

you agree?" Sakura asked. "Of course I do, Sakura." The suposed Hinata said leaving the loud one to be TenTen. "The only p-

problem is," Hinata informed them,"Sasuke will more than likely be mad at you, Sakura." "Ohh your right, Hinata! How could

we erase his memmory of this?" Sakura sounded truly worried by this. "I-I have an idea..." Hinata said as she pulled out a

goldden pocket watch by its chain. Sasuke had no clue what was going on when the three girl pulled him out of the bathroom

and put him on a chair. "Look closly at the watch," TeTen began slowly,"Follow it with your eyes. On the count of three you will

fall asleep. 1...2...3!" My head fell as TenTen counted the last number. "You will forget everything that has happened down

here tonight and not ask questions. Now when I snap my fingers you will wake, go up stairs, and tell the other boys that the

girls played truth or dare and nothing more." TenTen, then, snapped her fingers and I, not knowing why, darted up the satirs

following the orders that were presented to me.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I was amazed that the hippnosise worked and all of my worry disappeared. We were laughing so hard that when Neji

knocked on the door firmly we didn't hear until the second set of knocks. Hinata answered the door to have Neji push past her

and walk straight into the room. I was stunned that he didn't even ask if he could come in. He looked TenTen acusingly in the

eyes and asked, "WTH did you do to Sasuke!?!" "What do you me!?!" TenTen revolted back offended. "You know what you did.

He wont tell us what happened down here even though he was spying on you guys forever!" Neji said back. "N-Neji-kun?

Sasuke-kun spyed on u-us...?" Hinata asked innocently. "Ohh...I guess you guys didn't do anything... sorry..." With his

fairwells her left the girls to praise Hinata for her quick thinking.

"Well girls, I guess we should go to sleep..." Hinata stated. She was right to think that. It was two in the morning and

we had knocked Sasuke out at ten... huh. They then spread out the sleeping bags and got ready for the sweet dreams that

their sleep would bring them.

The only thing was I couldn't get to sleep. I even counted sheep... in other words, nothing was working. _'Well,'_ I

thought,_ 'Might as well listen to my favorite song!'_ I reached into my duffle bag and found my i-pod between my mints and cell

phone. After I put the ear phones in my ear, I cranked up the tunes.

**(The song is "Nine in the Afternoon" by none other than Panic at the Disco I love them!!!!)**

**Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Now we're feeling so good**

**Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world**

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

After that last verse I fell into a deep sleep. Normally I don't have nightmares, but tonight was an exception. I was

running not knowing where. I wasn't sure if I was running from myself, some one, or something. I do remember that the moon

was full and bright lighting my way through the never ending woods. Then someone came behind me and thats all I remember

because I woke up screaming until my lungs we going to burst. I couldn't stop screaming because the man that grabbed me

was my father. He died after he snuck into my room one horrid night and held a knife to my neck. He wasn't a bad man at all...

just a little drunk.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" A monotone voice came from behind me. I felt faint and almost yelled at the top of my

lungs again because in my world now, the only other man was my father. My mouth opened but no soud came out. "Sakura, I

heard you screaming and came down to see if you were alright." Suddedly I fell back to Earth and relized I had no reason to be

afraid anymore. The support I so badly needed was right behind me, Sasuke. Not thinking I spun myself around and buried my

face into his rock hard chest hoping he wouldn't mind. Then, I began to sob quietly and he would try to calm me down and

make me belive he would protect me.

**Look the longest one yet!!!! Please give me some ideas and review!!!! Bye till next time!**


	9. Neji's mad?

**Hey! Chapter 9!!!! I am really starting to run out of ideas and it would be nice if you guys could share what you want to happen in the up coming chapters! Now to chapter 9!!!!! Ohh and now there is some Naruto and Hinata chem. So... if you don't like that sorry but they are in my otp's so yeah...**

**Sasuke- on to the story!**

**Me- Sasuke, you have read the story so you know why you can't say that...**

**Sasuke- Fine... Neji!**

**Neji- Yeah, Sasuke?**

**Sauke- Why don't you do your thing and start the story?**

**Neji- Sorry, but, in my contract... it says only Sasuke-and-Sakura-4ever can tell me what to do...**

**Me- Yep! That's in there alright!**

**Sasuke- Why?**

**Me- So people like you don't tell Neji when to start the story when I don't want him to!**

**Sasuke- Fine...**

**Neji- Why don't I start the story while you guys fight?**

**Me- Sure!**

**Neji- Start the story!**

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I heard a loud scream coming from the place where the girls were residing. _'More _

_than likely they came across a spider...' _I thought annoyed' _' Man! I'll never get to sleep if this keeps up! I'll have to squish the _

_thing myself!' _Quietly, trying not to wake the others, **( me- Okay... Sasuke- what is it? me- Well... I was thinking... **

**Sasuke- you know you shouldn't do that. me- Well I couldn't help the fact that a thought crept across my mind! **

**Anyway, as I was saying, why did you wake up and no one else did? I mean it makes no sense! Sasuke- your the **

**one typing. Why don't you make up a reason so we can get back to the part where I become the hero. me- Fine. **

**The **_**totally planned**_** reason is... that ... that ... Ohh! I got it! The reason is that Sasuke snores really really loudly so **

**when ever Neji has a sleep over at his house with Sasuke, he gives every one except Sasuke fuzzy pink piggy **

**earmuffs that belong to Hinata. Sasuke- Ohh great Idea now the readers will think I snore. Don't you have any other**

**reasons? me- Well I was thinking of one that involved tiny bug things that go in your ears and control you, ...but I **

**like it when you get mad!!!! Sasuke- Okay, now that you have the answer to your question can we get back to the **

**story? me- And therein lies the problem. Sasuke- What problem? me- Well, I made Neji in charge of going back to **

**the story. I, now, call him the story starter! Sasuke- What the... The story starter!?! me- Well... I was drained okay I **

**thought of this while I was doing the ISATs okay? Sasuke- Well now we have to wait until Neji wakes! And why did **

**you make him the story starter?!? me- well normally he takes the roll of the story starter... Sasuke- Hn now I want to**

**get back to the story! me- Okay, okay, gosh why are you so mean! NEJI!!!!!! STORY STARTER!!!!!!!!! Neji- Ohh sorry **

**my pink fuzzy pig earmuffs were over my ears. me- Ohh... you look good in those earmuffs, by the way! Neji- thanks**

**and now back to the story! me- Thanks Neji-kun Neji- Just doing my job.)**

I snuck out of my sheets and onto the floor. With out thinking, I slipped on a cell phone. I hit face first, of course.

When I got onto my feet again, I tip toed to the bottom of the stairs making sure to step over all of the cell phones that crossed

my path. Rubbing my red face I peeked into the girls room to see Sakura crying. _'Wow...'_ I thought, _'This is not what I was _

_expecting...'_ I slipped behind her and asked, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" I got no answer and wasn't sure what to do. So I

simply stated, "Sakura, I heard you screaming and came down to see if you were alright." It took a second but, she turned

around and sobbed into my chest.

"Sakura, what happened?" I asked in a sothing tone. "I-I ha-had a nightm-mare..." She studdered. "You can tell me

about it if you like." I informed her. "No..." She answered. "I don't have to tell any one." I reasured her. "I-I cann't... not until after

breakfast." Sakura said breathlessly. "Sure..." I said. **(A/N okay The 'after breakfast' thing is a superstition. If you tell **

**about your dream before breakfast it will come true.)**

I went back up stairs to find the time to be 7 in the morning. _'Hn... I can't go back to sleep... I guess I'll make _

_something to eat, I mean, who's gonna make breakfast with Neji's parents gone?'_ I walk into the kitchen and grab the carton of

eggs. I crack one and place it into the pan that I put on the stove. After I had the whole carton cooked, I put two to a plate.

Next the pancakes. After I whipped up the batter, I poured some into the buttered pan. When the top started to bubble I flipped

it over... Sizzle. Then I was finally done with the 24 pancakes. "Ahhh... finally finished." I sighed. Then an unexpected voice

replied, "Yeah, about time, cook Sasuke." I reconized the voice instantly, Neji. "What do you want, Neji?" I sighed, again.

"Ohh, not much, just some pancakes and those eggs." He responeded. I handed him a plate and, then, I heard the basement

door. "M-morning, Neji-kun." Hinata greeted Neji. "Yeah, morning!" TenTen added. The last to come up was Sakura. "Hey,

Sakura." I decided to greet her. She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, Sasuke-kun." I gave every one their food and took a

seat at the table across from Sakura. TenTen sat across from Neji, who I sat next to, and Hinata sat across from Naruto, also

who I sat next to.

Every one ate their eggs, pancakes, and drank their orange juice. Then, we all got up. "Sasuke? Can we talk...?"

Sakura studdered. "Sure" I replied. She lead into basement where the girls were staying. "Sasuke... I need to tell you about my

dad, and dream...".

_Hinata's P.O.V._

_'Naruto's sooo cute... And brave, and nice...'_ I blushed as I thought of the first part. "Hey... TenTen? Can I talk to

you?" Naruto blushed!?! "Sure..." TenTen replied. I watched them walk into the living room... leaving me behind. _'Ohh no... now _

_Naruto's going to ask TenTen out...'_ My thoughts were intrupted by Neji. "Hinata, we have to talk..." "A-about what Ne-Neji?" I

asked. "Well... you see, I can tell you like Naruto, and I don't want you to get hurt." Neji stated firmly. "I-I-I I do not!" I was red

by the time I said not. "Okay, sure you do not..." Neji drifted off into thought. Before I knew it Naruto and TenTen were back. I

slumpped into my chair as I saw TenTen's giant smile. _'She said yes...'_ I was hurt... more than hurt, heart broken.

TenTen kept that grin on as Naruto Blushed, "H-hey, Hinata? Can I talk to you...?" I could not speak, so I nodded

instead. I followed him outside and by my pool. Naruto stopped and studdered, "H-Hinata, I know t-that this sounds w-weird

but..." "Yes, Naruto?" I asked " Well... wouldyoubemygirlfriend?I'lltreatyouniceandloveyoueveryday!" He kinda managed to get

out. "N-Naruto-kun!" I was intrupted. "Sorry I mean, I shouldn't have asked..." Naruto frowned and put his head down. I giggled,

"Naruto-kun! Of course I will be your girl friend!" Naruto's head snapped up and he ran inside. I heard him scream and jump

around. When I got back inside Naruto had gone some where else.

I looked over to see Neji glaring daggers through me. "What did I just talk to you _about_?" He said through his clenched

teeth. "B-but, I-" I got interupted by Neji. "No buts! Hinata, do you not see I am only intrested in yor safty?" "Well, Naruto is to,

you know!" I threw back at him, then I stomped away. _'Wow! I never ever, would have done that before..., but Neji was _

_insalting Naruto. And he's so brave and protective of his friends... he would never hurt me...'_ I thought.

**Okay, you can review if you like. In fact, I like it when you guys review! Okay now give me a review saying if you want TenTen and Neji to get **

**together! I would also like ideas. Thanks till next time!**


	10. Pin the Tail on the Baka?

**Hey! Chapter 10! Party! Party!**

**Me- Sasuke? Why arn't you in your suit?**

**Sasuke- Because I don't want to look stupid...**

**Me- It looks cute!**

**Sauke- It's a **_**bunny**_** suit!**

**Me- I know!**

**Sasuke- It's not cute.**

**Me- On you? No. On me yes!**

**Sasuke- Then why don't you wear it?**

**Me- Because... I think every one will enjoy my fanfic more if you were the one to wear it!**

**Sasuke- Just start the fanfic...**

**Neji- Okay! Now to the fic!**

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

After what Sakura told me I felt horrid. I mean - wow. Of course, she told me not to tell anyone. **(me- Well, you told some PEOPLE! Sasuke- Fine. I'll skip **

**that part. Neji- To the story!)**

So when I got up stairs I saw a bubbly Naruto shouting things about a girl. "What are you talking about, dope?" I questioned him. He then looked up like he didn't 

know I was standing beside him and said, "Hinata said YES!" Well, I guess that is what to expect from the number one knucklehead ninja **(Or in the world of **

**highschool #1 Knucklehead popular guy... Neji...? Neji: Right. Ja ne!)** "Calm down..." I Instructed him. "B-but..." Naruto truly looked hurt. "Look, go into the living 

room to do that." I caved. "OKAY!" Naruto had an unmissable smile form on his face as he hopped into Neji's living room. Well, I took care of that one... 

"SASUKE!" I heard a very familiar feminine voice scream._ 'I'm in some trouble because that was-'_ my thoughts were intrupted when I jumped to the side. Sure as 

day - a kunai knife with a paper bomb attached had penetrated the wall behind me. _'TenTen...'_ I finished my thought. "WHY, IN THE NAME OF THE NEJI, DID YOU SEND 

THE KNUCKLE HEAD IN HERE!" Wow! She can scream! "Well I- wait a minute... - 'in the name of _Neji_ ' ?" I relized. "Well, I-I-" I intrupted her - bad choice. "You like him."

"Boom..." TenTen triggered the paper bomb - which I forgot all about. The explosion sent me flying into the room inwhich TenTen was playing 'Knuckle head darts' but 

insted of darts she threw kunai knives. I laughed because in Knuckle head darts you throw the kunai knives at the knuckle head. And in this case that knuckle head is 

Naruto. I really wanted to join. At least I could still stand after that blow... "Hey Naruto, next we're playing ' Pin the tail on the baka' !" TenTen laughed evilly. "Nooooo! 

Please! Take Sasuke instead. He sent me in here." Naruto bargened.

"I would, but, your a bigger baka..." TenTen said matter-of-factly. "Hey, TenTen, I don't think Hinata wants her boyfriend to be ripped to shreads..." I was trying to 

get rid of my killer headach and Naruto's pleading wasn't helping. None the less, TenTen's 'I made it!'. "Your right." With that note she cut Naruto out of his embrace. 

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto ran off hoping TenTen wouldn't change her mind. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke heard a female screm in fear. It was

coming from out side Neji's house..._ 'Wait a minute! Isn't Sakura outside taking a walk!'_ I thought franticly. Yes, and she still is.

I ran outside as fast as my legs could carry me. Sure enough, Sakura was the source of the blood curtling scream. "No! I decline!... Now Put. Me. Down!" She was

suspended in mid air by none other than Kiba. "I don't think so. Now I'll ask you one more time. Be my girlfriend." Kiba so rudly demanded. "Well, I would answer... IF 

THAT WAS A QUESTION!" Sakura yelled at him. She was right. That was more of a demand than a question... "Well, GO OUT WITH ME!" Kiba replied. "Well," Sakura 

tried to seduce him, "My answer to that is a big... fat... yes." "Really?" "NO!" She yelled into his ear. "Fine. I'll just have to take you by force, then." Kiba pushed his lips

onto Sakura's after that note.

Her eyes got big. _'Why do I feel so...'_ I thought _**'jealous'**_ My inner helped. _'Yeah...'_ I thought. I ran up to them from my hiding spot, not able to take the pain of the 

'jealousy' any more. "Hey! Get your lips off my girl." I said without thinking. Both of there heads turned to me. Kiba even droped Sakura with a _thud_. She sat on the groud 

rubbing her head. "Your _girl_?" Kiba was at a loss for words. "Yeah! Now get!" I acted all cool. And he ran... and ran... and ran.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" I asked. "Y-yeah... I think so..." She responded, "But... your girl...?" I blushed and quickly turned my tomato red face. "Uhhh... yeah?" I 

questioned myself while rubbing the back of my head and smiling and 'unsure' smile. "Ohhh, Sasuke-kun! Thank you soooo much!" She sprang up and hugged me. 

"Ummm... Sakura?" I asked. "Yeah?" She looked up to my face. Her brillant jade eyes pierced my own. "Uhhh... would you like to go with me to see a movie?" I quickly 

asked. "Sure!" She hugged me tighter and lifted her left leg until she was just on the right. "Cool... Sunday then?" I asked. "Okay." With that she went inside.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_**'Yes! We did it!'**__ 'Noooo I did it!' __**'Fine...'**_ When I was done fighting with myself I looked around to find I had gone into the kitchen. "Ohh no! Hinata your dad is 

coming home!" Neji was on alert. "O-Oh no! We better get everyone home. Sakura I'llome over to your house when I can. TenTen you go with Sakura to ensure she can 

find her way." Hinata took charge. "Okay" TenTen said and ushered me out of Hinata's house.

Rushing past Sasuke, we left. Skate board in had, I walked in pace with TenTen. Along the way we talked about the school I would be going to and guys... Of 

course, I was waiting until Hinata was present to tell them about Sasuke.

When we finally got to my house, my mother's car was in the drive way. "TenTen," I said, "I want you to make a good impression on my mother. Can you do 

that?" "Of course, I can!" TenTen exclaimed pumped up. So, I slowly walked up to my door, took out my key, and twist went the lock. I, then, took careful steps into my 

kitchen, TenTen following.

"Hey, er... mom..." I said. "Hey! Who's that behind you?" My mother questioned. "Ohhh," I smiled - it was fake - , of course, "This is my new friend. TenTen." I 

explained to my mom. "Ohh. Happy to meet you, TenTen!" My mother exclaimed, with a little too much enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you too!" TenTen said. I knew they 

would make great friends. That is, if I didn't come between them! "Mom, we have to go to my room! Ja ne!" With that we went upstairs.

"Hey," TenTen comented, "Your mom's pretty cool." "Okay..." I said. "So... what do you want to do?" I asked. "Talk. Hey! What do you think of Sasuke?" TenTen

questioned me. "Ohh...ummmm...I-I " I blushed, "Well, he's - um - nice... and good looking..." "I know, right!" TenTen agreed. "Do you um... like him?" Now was my turn 

to ask the questions. "Ohh. No. I like uhhh," She blushed, "N-Neji..." "He's nice." I agreed.

**Well! that was chapter 10! Please review and give ideas! Ohh and read my new FanFic please! It's called **_**He loves me, He loves me not**_** It's Sasuke Sakura!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. A bossy TenTen

**Chapter 11! In the last chapter I was trying to say that the title of the fic is **_**I love him, I love him not**_** not He loves me, he loves me not. Sorry about that! Oh and I was upset while typing this because... people can be so mean!**

**Sasuke- You're not really sorry...**

**Me-Yes I am!**

**Sasuke-No... you're not.**

**Me- You're just mad about the bunny suit, arn't you? -Smiles evily-**

**Sasuke- N-no!**

**Me-Ha! Uchihas never lose their cool!**

**Sasuke-Hn...**

**Me- **_**YOU**_** know I hate it when you say that! -points finger-**

**Sasuke-**_**Hn...**_

**Me-That's it! I will break that habit of yours!**

**Sasuke-Hn... -Smirks-**

**Me- Okay! You asked for it!**

**Sasuke-H...N!**

**Me-Okay. Oh, Sasuke-kun? How does that make you feel?**

**Sasuke-What kind of question is that?**

**Me- Well, I did say I would break your habit... and I feel it has something to do with how you feel about your self...**

**Sasuke- Hn...**

**Me- Sasuke? Put this on. -hands Sasuke a black and pink frilly dress-**

**Sasuke- No.**

**Me- Why not? -Puppy dog eyes-**

**Sasuke- Because I said no!**

**Me- And he loses his cool again.**

**Sasuke-Hn.**

**Me- I now know why you say "Hn" All of the time... And I will share it with you... Next Time!**

**Neji: To the story!**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"H-hey guys." Hinata entered the room. "Yo!" TenTen's blush disappeared. "So... I _have_ to go to the mall before my

date Sunday!" I cut in. "Date?!" They both questioned. Hinata didn't even studder. "Ohh..." I rubbed the back of my

head,"Yeah, after that...thing that happened with Kiba, Sasuke kinda asked me to go out with him..." A deep blush of red clashed with my bubblegum pink hair.

"Wait! Isn't tomarrow Sunday...?" TenTen relized. "Yeah! I totally forgot!" I was in thought, "We need to go before he picks me up at six o'clock..." "Well, then it's

planned. We met at the mall tomarrow, at noon!" TenTen took control. Well, the rest of the night was chatting about Naruto and then sleeping. Most of the chat was spent

on Naruto. But, you couldn't blaim Hinata...

_**She held the world upon a string,**_

_**But she didn't ever hold me, **_

_**Spun the stars on her fingernails,**_

_**But it never made her happy,**_

Why must my alarm be set to play such a good song?_' I'd know this song anywhere. __She had the world__ by Panic at the Disco.'_ I thought.

_**Cause she couldn't ever have me,**_

_**She said she won the world at a carnival.**_

_**But she could never win me,**_

_**Cause she couldn't ever catch me,**_

Oh no! I had to go to the mall today!

_**I, I know why,**_

_**Because when I look in her eyes,**_

_**I just see the sky,**_

_**When I look in her eyes,**_

_**Well, I just see the sk-**_

I turned off the alarm before Brendon Urie finished the line, well I did need to get ready... but I could take a few minutes to think about how _hot_ Ryan Ross is...

Ahhhhh how nice... but no time for that now! I must get going! I really shouldn't have slept in until 11:30! Man... Oh well, lets get moving!

After stepping into the shower and dressing I ate breakfast. "Mum? I'm going to the mall with TenTen and Hinata... the girls you met yesterday." I informed her.

"Ok, honey. Have fun." "I will." On that note I left. On the way I was content to listening to my i-pod.

_**Northern Downpour**_** by Panic at the Disco**

_**If all our life is but a dream  
Fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewelery to the sea  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me**_

All that I could feel was the the _crunch_-ing of leaves underneath my feet.

_**And then she said she can't believe  
Genius only comes along  
In storms of fabled foreign tongues  
Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs  
Northern downpour sends its love**_

I looked up to see the mall before my eyes.

_**Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down**_

Sugarcane in the easy mornin'  
Weathervanes my one and lonely

I put my i-pod away to enter the place inwhich I would be shopping with the girls. Before I could step foot in to the mall, though, a hand grabbed me by the shirt. Before my

brain could catch up with my body, I was flying through the air. My heart was beating faster each second. Then, I felt my feet land gracfully on the ground. I began to lift my

weightless eyelids and my eyes fixated on a blond girl.

I looked into her puddlelishous eyes. They never seemed to end... I felt asif I had seen her before. But, who was she? I looked her up and down. She wore a purple

baby-t and a white pencil skirt. And then it hit me when she spoke. "So, Sakura? Just, what are you doing here...?" Ino.

"Ohh...Hey Ino... I was just -um- shopping...!" I answered her. "And what are you shopping for?" She seemed to have planned this 20 questions game... "Ohh

nothing really." I lied. Sasuke isn't _nothing really_. "Oh okay. So you think Sasuke isn't that much, do you?" She shot back.

"What? Sasuke?" I trying to cover up the fact that, yes, I was, indeed, shopping for him. Keyword _trying_. "Yeah. I heard that you're going out with _my_ Saskue-kun."

She informed me. "From who?" I all ready knew, though. "Kiba." Yep. I was right. _'That no good, bad grammered, bully!'_ I thought to myself. "Well, I have to go now. Ja

ne!" I tryed to run. Yet again, Keyword _tryed_. Ino snapped a finger and I was cornered in. "Uhhh, what's t-this all about, guys...?" I stammered. "You're causing me trouble,

_new_ girl. And... I wasn't done talking to you, yet." Ino was coming closer as each word was voiced.

"Hey, Ino? We need to talk about a thing called personal space. You see, Personal space is the sp-" I stopped my stalling when a kunai knife hit the wall I was

leaning on. I looked at the path it had taken. Ah yes, just as I thought, it was aimed at Ino. On her arm I could make out a small cut.

"Hey, Sakura! What are you waiting for? Come on! We _need_ to shop for your big date tonight!" That was TenTen. Saved by TenTen's kunai knife. That was going to

happen alot. "W-what date?" I was trying to cover up the fact that I _did _have a date. That way, Ino wouldn't go all crazy on me. "You know! The one with Sasuke!" TenTen

just didn't know when to stop... Ino's mouth dropped... well, it was funny.

"Well, Ino, I have to go. We'll talk about _personal _space later." We ran into the mall after that note. TenTen pulled me into all of the stores regaurding her _personal_

intrest. None of the things we looked at were things I'd wear. Pink frilly dresses to short skirts that were _way_ above the mid-thigh zone. I tryed to get Hinata to help me, but

she found it hopeless. So, I had to go along.

I followed TenTen into a store with pink all over. _'Well, this is the last place I'd get clothing' __**'Why are you following this girl?'**__ 'Because that girl is my friend.'_ __

While I was talking to my innerself, TenTen had managed to drag me into a corner with tons of skirts. She told me to look at them and choose one. Well, anyone who

knows me wouldn't tell me that. But, for her, I pretended to look. I zoned out, fantisizing about my_ soon_ to-be date.

The day dream: _I sat in the theater staring at the screen. We were watching __The Eye__. I shuddered when a dramatic sceen was projected onto the mat in the front _

_of the rows. Sasuke, noticing my shudder, put his arm around me. I look at him to notice his content staring. I'm guessing, he was staring at me. I nodded and turned to _

_face the mat ahead._

My dream came to an end when a flash of white blured past my eyes. I looked at the skirt. It had a base color of white and soft pink cherries. It wasn't a super

short skirt, but a nice knee level. I looked at it. More thinking than anything else. I pictured me in the skirt. How Sasuke would react. I wasn't sure about it... But the plus

side of wearing it would be making TenTen happy. That would be nice.

"Hey, TenTen? What do you think of this?" I held it in my hands gracfully lifting it up. "Are you... sure...?" She didn't sound pleased about my choice. "Yeah. It

won't clash with my hair." I motioned to the wad of bubblegum pink hair on my head. "You're right. Now... to find a shirt to match..." She thought aloud.

We searched and searched for the perfect shirt. In every store until we found it. It was made for the skirt... or so it seemed. Pink and form fitting, it had white

lettering that read '_My Own Cherry Blossom'_ And on the back a snow white blossom. Wow. It was perfect!

Going to my house wasn't all that fun. Mainly we talked about my old life. nothing much. Skateboarding and friends and crushes... that was about it.

When we arrived at my house, we -or should I say they- only had an hour to complete my hair. I told them it was no big deal...but, TenTen got offended. So, I let

them go ahead and do it. Curler, straitner, ponny tails, sandwich... and no, the sandwich was not for me, but TenTen. But, I must say, they did a pretty good jod. They had

put a portion of my hair into a pony tail and curled it and left the rest d own. I was pleased. When they finished putting my blush on, the door bell rang its _Ding Dong_ at

6:00, didn't he ever here of being fashionably late? I went down the steps and saw my mother had opened the door. Our eyes grazed past each other's. Jade meeting

ebony.

**Hope you liked it! This one is longer than the others -I think- Oh well, please review! And if you would like anything to happen on their date please tell me**

**and I will try to put it in!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. First Date

**Skater Girl Chapter 12! (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and ect. are 16 and jrs. in highschool! Go them!)**

**Me- Okay so the reason why Sasuke says 'Hn' all of the time is because he doesn't want to 'lose his cool' so he **

**channels all of his anger into one simple word. Hn. Isn't that right, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke- Hn...**

**Me- Thought so.**

**Naruto- Hey! Arn't you going to tell them about your birthday that's coming up?**

**Me- You **_**weren't**_** suppose to say that!**

**Sasuke- Ohh, really? Then, -Forces grin on face- Yeah! It's on April 6th!**

**Me- Sasuke...**

**Sasuke- And she'll be turning the age of-**

**Me- puts hand over Sasuke's mouth- Bad Sasuke!**

**Sasuke- Mummbles and bites my hand-**

**Me- Ow...**

**Sasuke- pulls hand off- Serves you right.**

**Me- Neji!**

**Neji- Yes?**

**Me- Sasuke is being mean so lets start the story!**

**Neji- Okay. To the story!**

**Me- Yeah!**

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura gracfully stepped down the steps. Sasuke stared in awe. _'Wow... She looks... great...'_ He thought to himself. Indeed she did. Her attire was what was

dicribed in the last chapter, but I'll refresh your memmories. She had a B-E-A-utiful white base skirt with pink cherries. Her shirt you ask? Pink with the words _'My Own _

_Cherry Blossom'_ on it. The back had a white cherry blossom, as well.

Now that we're finished with Sakura's clothing lets go to Sasuke's. He was unusually formal. If you call, Black dress pants and shoes formal. Along with a T-shirt

under a semi-formal jacket. On the Uchiha's other dates, with talentless, popular, preps...** (A/N: Normally I'm not one to sterio type... but in this I kinda did with the **

**whole prep thing. So if you take that badly, then, not all preps are like that... just the ones he went out with. Now that that's all cleared up lets move on.)** He

just dressed like he did at school. Shirt, jeans, and shoes. He wasn't use to going out with girls that weren't in his fanclub. To tell the truth, the only girl in the school who

isn't in his own fanclub is Hinata. No, she was in Naruto's. A loyal club member. Of course, Naruto couldn't tell. He was too busy _trying_ to understand each day's lesson.

He didn't want to get held back and have his image ruined.

The point is, Hinata likes Naruto -for who he is, not what he looks like- but he can't even see it. It _is_ one of the most odivous things in highschool. That and you

need a pencil for drafting class... and an eraser. Hinata is too shy to ask him out. So, they will, more than likely, never be Leaf High's cutest couple. They would win if it

wasn't for Naruto's oblivious-ness.

Back to the present now!

She contenued to walk -or float, as Sasuke saw it- down the ,seemingly, never ending stairs. When she reached the bottom step, she greeted me, "Hi, Sasuke."

"Hey, Sakura." He greeted back. "Ohhh, Sakura? Saske's your date? That's geat!" Sakura's mum chimed in. **(A/N: I know that rhymed, but I didn't intend it to. And, in**

**case, you don't understand, Date and Great are the rhyming words...)** "Yeah...well I have to go now... bye, mum!" Sakura pulled Sasuke out of the house.

"Why _did_ you do that? And you didn't tell her that I'm your date?" Sasuke questionsed Sakura. "She was going to drive you nuts! And, no..." She answered

Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell her?" He seemed to be intrested... "Because she would have gotten a camra if she knew because _'your the cutest thing'_ as she said..." She

mimmicked her mother's voice. "Ohh, okay... we better get going..." It was true, they were still on the porch and Sakura's mother could be watching.

Sasuke walked Sakura to this mustange **(A/n: I'm not good with cars... so I'll skip that part. The car can have anything you want it to but it's black. Just **

**to let you know.)** and opened the door for her. She nodded and got in. The drive was quiet until Sasuke spoke up. The brave soul. "Lets skip the movie and go for a walk

instead. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah." She answered. In fact, she liked that idea better. I'd let you know what she was thinking... but there is a big fight raging and

Sakura is winning.

So, Sasuke drove around the park to a parking lot. He parked and got out. Sakura followed his lead. "I love to go for walks here on nights like this." He seemed so

peaceful as he said those eleven words. They started walking and talking about theirselves. Sakura was learning so many things about Sasuke, it was hard to keep track

of all the information.

- Favorite food? Tomatos

- Brother? Itachi

- Father? Died

- Favorite class? Art

- Best friend? Naruto

- Hated fangirl? Ino

- Hobby? Skating

- Favorite soft drink? Sprite

Then, they were quiet for a few minutes. Well, Until Sakura broke the pregnate silence. "This is nice." She truly felt that way to. "I know. It's a nice place to think,

as well..." Sasuke informed her. "Yeah..." She agreed. Sakura let the soft breezes lift her and help her forget about her worries. It was relaxing to forget. Nice. Free. She

felt as if she was flying. Like a bird. Or mabey an airplane. Smothly. Then She felt a bench beneth her... and lips crashing onto her's.

She opened her eyes. Long lashes rising upwards, to see Sasuke kissing her gently. He was begging for a way in. She slowly granted his wish. It was magical.

She felt like she was on a cloud following the gusts of wind. It was better than Kiba's kiss and best of all... they were Sasuke's lips. She closed her eyes as well and

almost fainted. No wonder he had his own fan club.

He broke the kiss. "Well, it's late. I better get you home." He was breathing heavily. "Yeah..." She sounded disappointed. And she was. That was one of the best

things to ever happen to her and it had to end. Ohh well. All good things have to end. "So... Does this... does thiss mean we're ya know. Goiing out...?" Sakura asked. "I

think it does..." He repiled.

Sasuke drove Sakura home in silence. When they arived at her house Sasuke opened the door for he. Theywalked to Sakura's front porch. "Well, good night..."

Sakura said. In side, though she was begging for another kiss. You know, when the guy kisses the girl on the porch? That kind of thing. Sasuke granted her wish. Sakura

melted as she felt his lips connect with her's. It wan't very long, but he lifted his lips and brush them agaist Sakura's and whispered "Good night" Then he walked into the

night leaving a day dreaming Sakura alone.

**Hey! I would like to thank ****naruto.luv.llamas for the awesome idea! Thanks. Please review and give ideas!**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Intruder Alert!

**Chapter... 13! Hey that is my age! Yay! Now you know! about time to... So If the date was on a Sunday then the next**

**day is a Monday! So Sakura goes to school in this chapter! I know. I know. This is what you all have been waiting **

**for!**

**Sasuke- No they haven't...**

**Me- Ohh, shut it, gosh... ****EMO**

**Sasuke- What?!**

**Me- I said... see no.**

**Sasuke- What is that suppose to mean?**

**Me- See no evil.**

**Speak no evil.**

**Hear no evil.**

**Sasuke- That's not what you said.**

**Me- Yea it is...**

**Sasuke- Becomes a chibi- Pweessss telw mewwwwwww**

**Me- You know I can't be mean to that cute face! So stop it before I make it uncute!**

**Sasuke- Being cute- how ya gonna do that?**

**Me- By punching you with a "Sakura Smash"!**

**Sasuke- What's that?**

**Me- Well, You know how Sakura has super Tsunade power in the Shippuuden episodes?**

**Sasuke- Still cute- Yea...**

**Me- Well when she infuses chakra into her punch I call it a Sakura smash.**

**Sasuke- Still... in chibi form...- Ohhh. okayw.**

**Me- Thats it. "Note to self in 14th chapter Sasuke gets sugar and goes crazy in school"**

**Sasuke- He's soooo cute!- That's mean. Meanie!**

**Me- Neji!**

**Neji- Roll the film!**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Well, The start, to the _best day ever_ as my mum says, wasn't all that great. In fact, it wasn't great at all! First, the

alarm goes off and I think it's the house alarm and someone is trying to kill me. The reason is, last night I put my alarm clock

on the beepy thingy and not the radio. So I got up and kicked my lamp (which last night I put my coat on) because I thought it

was the guy... I broke the light bulb and had to clean it up. I am a mess. Then, I slip and fall because on my floor was some

soap that fell when I kicked the lamp. I got in the shower and there was no hot water. Why? I don't know. But the point is, there

was none. So I took a cold one. Not to smart. I came out of the shower and got dressed. Then, I relized I have no way of

getting to school. So what do I do? Call the girls, of course!

Well, I called. No answer! How was I suppose to get to school when my mum left to find a job and the school was too

far away to walk? There were no buses either. Or, at least, none that I knew of. So, I called my new boy friend, Sasuke.

(On the phone)

Sakura: Hey, Sasuke.

Sasuke: What is it, Sakura?

Sakura: You see...

Sasuke: Sakura, spit it out.

Sakura: Fine. Gosh, you're pushy. Anyway, I have no way of getting to school. And so...

Sasuke: You want a ride.

Sakura: Yes! Thanks. Be over in a minute. Bye!

(Sakura hangs up)

So, I hopped on over to Sasuke's house. No, I really _hopped_. It was fun. **(Sounds like something I would do... I **

**really would to.)** I rang the door bell and some one I didn't know opened the door. He was like an older verson of Sasuke.

Ebony eyes and that ravin hair, only it was in a pony tail. "Hey, Sakura" Sasuke said rounding the corner. "Ohh, hey,

Sasuke!" I greeted him back looking around the Sasuke-like guy. "Come on in. We're leaving in -looks at his watch- 20

minutes. You can grab some breakfast with me." He offered. "Sure," I took his offer.

He led me to his kitchen and shook an empty box. "Itachi? Did you eat all of the Lucky Charms, _again_?" He

questioned. "Yep." The, now, Itachi guy said. I giggled inward. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why What?" Itachi asked. "Why did

you leave the empty box out?" Sasuke requestioned. "Well, I like to play the game on the back." Itachi answered. I burst out

laughing. They turned to look at me. "H-Hey guys. Don't mind me. I'm just gonna go-" Sasuke cut me off. "No, you're not,

Sakura. Anyway, it's time to leave. Itachi, lets go." Sasuke seemed in control.

So we left the house. Me hopping. I must say, That lawn makes you hop. But, anyway, we got in Sasuke's car with

Itachi driving. Sasuke had shot gun, so I had the back to myself. They couldn't stop fighting. The plus side was I found out

Itachi was going to the same school We were going to. But we are Jrs. and He is a senior. Go him. They sure had alot of

nothing fights. Like, why there was no crunchy peanut butter in the house and if the game on the back of the Lucky Charms

box was fun. It was a long drive...

When we finally got to school, I got out of the car after Sasuke opened it for me. I stepped out to see girls gawking at

me. Why? I had no clue. "Hey, Sasuke? What's up with the girls staring at us?" I had to know. "Ohh, they're my fangirls." He

answered. "You sure have alot of them... and why are some..._crying_?" I was confuzzled. "It's best to not know..." He told me. I

could see why.

"So, what class do you have first hour?" He asked. "I don't know. I have to see the principal." I relpied. "Okay. I'll go

with you." He said. "Okay." I agreed. We walked to Tsunade's office. When I opened the door Tsunade was there.

"Hey, I'm Sakura-" She cut me off. "I know who you are." She told me then she saw Sasuke with me, "Oh, Uchiha.

Could you show Sakura around? You will have the same classes. Now go." She didn't even wait for Sasuke to answer.

We walked out of the office. "I don't like her..." I thought aloud. "No one does" Sasuke informed me.

Our Classes:

1st hour Science with Iruka

2nd hour Social Studys with Jiraiya

3rd hour Art with Kurenai

A lunch (Yes!)

4th hour Lit with Kakashi

5th hour Skills with Kakashi

6th hour Pre-algabra with Orocimaru

7th hour Gym with Gai

**(Hey those are my classes in that order! Just diffrent teachers...)**

1st hour- Bell Rings. "Okay you'll sit next to... Uchiha Sasuke. He's the one who the girls are all around." Iruka informed me.

"Thanks" after that note I left to sit by Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke." I greeted him as I sat down. "Hey, Sakura." He greeted back.

All of the girls were mopping and crying. I guess they thought I was going out with Sasuke. Well, then they were RIGHT! Yeah!

So class started and ended.

2nd hour- Bell Rings- "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my locker." I told Jiraiya. "Okay, I don't care. I'm trying to read. He told me

. "Well, thats an intresting choice... but I'm not sure I'll respect you now." I said once I saw the Play Boy magazine in his

hands. "Yea, Yea. I've heard it before. Just sit where ever you want." He said. "Well, arn't you going to teach?" I asked. "Pshh,

no! And for even thinking I would do such a thing you have to sit next to Naruto! Ha! that will teach you. Now Bye." He was

mean. So I went to take my place next to Naruto... Sasuke sat in front of us and I had a great window view! So the hole class

talked until the bell rang.

3rd hour- Bell Rings- I'm already in class! Yays for me! So Kurenai was talking about clay. I sat a table 8 with Hinata, Sasuke,

and Neji. That was fun. It was a fun time. In art you can talk all of the time! So yea...

Lunch- I got my tray and followed Sasuke to his table. It had Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and us all jam packed

into one big table. So we weren't really packed... Lunch was cool because we had the top half of the table and the other half

had my new fanboys! Ya go me!

4th and 5th hours- Well Lit and Skills are in the same room and so together. I made it there before the bell rang. Go me. So

When I got there Kakashi told me to go sit next to Sasuke. Go figure. But that's okay. I was only sad because he's a

distraction! If my grades sink I blame him! But the only thing Kakashi did was make sure everyone was there and left. So we

talked for two hours. Joy. How fun.

6th hour- So Orochimaru was my math teacher. Or should I say, The snake was my math teacher? Anyway I sat all the way

across the room from Sasuke! How mean was he? Any way it was to horrid. So I wont tell you what happened.

7th hour was tipical gym.

When the bell rang I jummped for joy and ran to my locker. It was two away from Sasuke's. I gathered my things and went with

him to the car we would be riding in. Itachi was already there. So we jumped in and he drove off. Not jokeing. We jumped. They

didn't fight this time. They were silent. So I talked. "So.. Itachi, is it? Are you Sasuke's hot older brother? Because you don't

act like him. You're more... mature." I said. They just looked at me. Well, Sasuke did. Itachi was all, "I know I'm sooo hot! The

hotest! Hey, Sasuke, I like your girl friend." "Shut it, Itachi." Was how Sasuke replyed. I relized why he was mad. "Ohh,

Sasuke, you're hot to! You're like burning hot." I said. He seemed to be happier.

So I got home and thanked them. Time to see if mum got a job...

**Yays! Done. That took forever! Well, Ideas are nice. Please Review! Thank you.**

**Ja ne!**


	14. The Note

**Chapter 14! Okay so this is out late because my other computer died. So I only get like... 30 minutes a day to work on this for the next week... Sorry.**

**Naruto- She's sorry! Believe it!**

**Me- Thanks, Naruto.**

**Naruto- No problem.**

**Sakura- Hey, wasn't Sasuke here...?**

**Me- Yep!**

**Naruto- Where did he go?**

**Me- Ohh, that. He went to get me a cookie!**

**Sakura- Why a cookie...?**

**Me- Because... I like cookies.**

**Sakura- Could I get one to?**

**Naruto- And me?!**

**Me- Yep! Let me call him. -Calls Sasuke and talks then hangs up-**

**Sakura- Hey, Sasuke! Where's my cookie?**

**Sasuke- Don't you want to try to kiss me or something...?**

**Sakura- No! I want my cookie!**

**Sasuke- Why couldn't I get one?**

**Me- Because you're mean to me! -Eats cookie slowly in front of Sasuke-**

**Sakura- Mmmmmmmmmmm... Chocolate chip. My favorite!**

**Sasuke- That's my favorite too...**

**Me- Neji!**

**Neji- Yah?**

**Me- Sasuke is making me sad. Please move on. Ohh, and here's a cookie! -Hands Neji a cookie-**

**Neji- Thanks! Onward to the story!**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I stepped into my home. School had just gotten out and I was due at the skate park soon. "Hey, mum. So... did you-" I was cut off. "Yes! Yes! Honey I did!" She was jumping for joy. "So, what is it?" I did need to know... "Oh, I got a job as a flight attendent!" She was happy... "But... then you wont always be here..." I informed her, "What will happen to me?" Tears were welling up in my jade eyes. "You're going to be staying at the Uchiha's house! Isn't that great!?" "Yeah..." I said.

Don't get me wrong. The Uchihas are great and all... but they're no real family. At least not mine. Also it would be weird to live with your boyfriend.

"When do you start?" I blurted out. Well, I needed to know how much time we had together. "My first flight is at ten." She answered. "Tommarrow. That's okay we ca-" "No, tonight." She cut in. "Ohh, well best of luck... I'll be in my room." I ran up stairs trying to hide the straying tears. It wasn't working. _'Luckly mum didn't see...'_ I shouldn't be mad... or sad. She got a job, right?

No. Ever since my grandmother died from plane, that lost control, I was terrified of planes. I just hope that doesn't happen to my mum. _'I shouldn't worry about her. She can handle herself.'_ I fixed my appearance and went to confront my mum.

"Hey, sorry. I'm glade you found a job! In fact, I'll go get packed. How many days will you be gone?" I asked. "Uhhhmmm... three, I believe." She answered. "Okay, thanks." I left to go get packed.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I had just finished my homework when my mother called me down. "Yeah?" I asked. "Sasuke, we'll be having a guest staying here from time to time." Mikoto said. **(A/N: That's Sasuke's mom's name, in case you didn't know.)** "Who? Do I know this person?" I asked. "Yes, you know her. But I can't tell you who." "Fine." I left for my room.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura had called her friends before she left telling them she couldn't skate. Then she took her belongings and walked out of the door. It was night and the starry sky made you want to freeze and watch until the sun comes up the next day. But Sakura had no time for that now. She had other things to do. Slowly and half-heartedly she made her way to the Uchiha's door. It was nine at night. She had already eaten but had not showered. She planned to do such after she packed. Sakura rang the bell. Mikoto opened the door. "Hello, Sakura! It's soooo nice to have you here! Come in. Itachi! Come help our guest with her bags!" Itachi came to the door and grasped Sakura's bags. "Thanks..." Sakura murmrmed.

"So... where's Sasuke, Mrs.Uchiha?" She asked once Itachi was out of sight. "Oh, he's at Neji's house. And call me Mikoto, please." She answered. "Okay, thanks, Mikoto. So where's my room...?" Sakura asked looking around. Wow, Sasuke's house was alot bigger than her's. She would never find her room. "I'll have Itachi show you." She said. "Okay. Thanks, again." Sakura said as Itachi showed himself **(A/N: Okay, I know it sounds like Itachi was hiding and emerging from the shadows... but I thought it would sound more like him that way. So he just rounded the corner! That's it.)** "Hn..." He motioned for Sakura to follow. She did. He led her up a spiral stair case and down the hall to the left. "Okay... that's Sasuke's room," He pointed next to mine, "And that's mine..." He pointed across from mine. "There's your's. Bye." He stalked off into his cave of a room.

Sakura entered her new room. It was _way_ more spacious than her room at home. The walls were a brillant shade of green. Her bed covers were yellow and slightly green. It was a tropical get away... or so it seemed. She found her bags and started puting her clothing away. Once finished she looked out of her window. Her view amazed her. She had the whole backyard view! And they had a pool and a skate ramp!

She sighed. Time to take a bath. Mikoto had told her that her bathroom was connected to her room. She grabbed a pair of black short-shorts and an orange tank top and went into the bath room. She opened the closet and picked up a towel and turned on the water. She slowly climbed into the tub and sank down. When she was finished she got dressed.

Sakura heard a _thump_! Slowly she opened the door to her room. "What are _you_ doing in my room?!" She demanded. "What!? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I don't think you should be asking the questions." Sakura shot at him, "So what was that thump-ing sound?" "Oh you mean this?" Sasuke asked as he threw a ball at the wall. "Yeah." Sakura said. "My turn-" Sasuke said. "No. You had your turn. Remember? "_Oh you mean this?"_ Next question: Why are you in my room?" Sakura questioned. "_I_ was waiting to see who the new girls would be. My turn. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. "My mom had to leave for her job." Sakura answered.

"So... how long will you be here for?" He asked. "About... three days." She answered... Again. "Well, I'm tired. I'll see you tommarrow. We don't have school, do we?" Sakura said. "No. Spring break. Night." Sasuke left the room leaving Sakura alone. She wasn't really tired. She just didn't feel like talking to anyone. Sakura didn't know how to fell about her mother's new job. She felt more alone than ever. Changing positions on her bed, she caught a shimmer of light.

She reached down to her bag where the light had sparkled. Her hand moved upward and a tinny locket emerged. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she opened it to see a small picture of her and her mother. On the left side there was a note. It read:

_Sakura, don't worry. I love you more than anything in the world and would never let anything hurt you. You're my little cherry blossom. I'll always love you. I hope you make the right choices if anything happens to me. Love you always,_

_Mom. P.S. This locket was once mine and given to me by your father. Love you._

Sakura felt one single tear fall down her cheek and land onto her bed. Sitting there, she didn't know what to do. Her heart sank.

**Again, sorry it took so long. Please Review and give ideas! Thanks for reading.**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Rainbow the Unicorn

**Skater Girl chapter 15! I'm sooooo sorry about the super long wait. I had to make a scrapbook for my lit **

**class and it took forever to finish!! And I was really sad when a kid from my school died... This is **

**dedicated to Jon Sory. But now I'm back. YAYS!**

**Sasuke- It was so quiet with out you here...**

**Me- That was mean!**

**Sasuke- I don't care.**

**Me- Okay, how about you get really stressed out about a project.**

**Sasuke- I can't. I'm a fictional character.**

**Me- Hn.**

**Sasuke- Hn.**

**Me- Stop.**

**Sasuke- Stop.**

**Me- Nartuo's way cooler and stronger than Sasuke!**

**  
Sasuke- ...**

**Me- I win! XD So this chapter will be like a diary. Only this one though!**

**Neji- To the story!**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_May 20_

_Dear diary,_

_So tomorrow's the last day of school. I don't care much... Mikoto told me I should write my feelings in this thing _

_because I have "Anger Isues" or something. All I did was punch Sasuke in the stomach. I know what you're thinking. That I do have anger isues, but in my defence he ate all of the Lucky Charms! How horrid! I LOVE those things! It's so much fun to eat all of the cereal pieces first then eat the bowl full of marshmallows. We had another box but Itachi ate all of the marshmallows. What's the point in eating Lucky Charms without the marshmallows? It's like pizza with out the pineapple! What's the point?_

_Okay so then I had to eat breakfast without my cereal. Most people would be okay with that, but not me. I love my cereal. So that was the start to a crappy day. Why am I even writing in this thing? I hate it! DIE!! -After many hours of stabbing the book- Ha...ha...ha... I did-did it..._

_Sasuke is soooo dead! He snuck into my room and read my diary!! Now he thinks I'm crazy! I am not! I said I wasn't and he quoted the passage, "Why am I even writing in this thing? I hate it! DIE!! -After many hours of stabbing the book- Ha...ha...ha... I did-did it.." That wasn't fair. I do hate this thing... then he was all, "I can't believe you really stabed it." Well, why would I write "-After many hours of stabbing the book-" If I didn't stab the book? Some times that boy needs to use his head..._

_I'm now counting down the hours until my mother comes to pick me up. I'm going to die... or I thought I was until TenTen amd Hinata came over and asked if I wanted to go to the skate park. That was cool. Ya know, something to do. So I went._

_Now I must go to sleep. My mother will finally be home tomorrow! YAY! Well today sucked. Sasuke snuck back into my room and read the rest of this thing. He was offended. "I do use my head" Blah Blah Blah. He really doesn't. Why must he confront me about my diary? He should have the common sense to not let me know he read it... Gebus... Night._

_May 21_

_Dear, Diary_

_Well I have been waiting forever... I'm hurt. My mom hasn't come to get me yet. Mikoto say that's because it's six in the morning and that I should go back to sleep. I guess I should, but I think I'm going to go raid Sasuke's room. It's only fair. He did raid mine..._

_Wow! What a rush! I didn't even know Sasuke slept like that! Weird... Why would he need curlers? I though only girls used those... Well I did find some things of intrest... I didn't know he wore make-up either... or that he has his own Diary. Of course, he calls it a journal._

_HA HA HA!! This journal is so stupid! Here's a passage, " Dearest, Journal" He he... "Today I looked in the mirror and decided that I need more curlers in my hair tonight. It was too straight. But I learned something, never eat all of the lucky charms... If I do, I'll get punched in the stomach, Sakura's strong. So tonight I'm going to read Sakura's Diary three times! Yeah! So far I've done it twice and I've learned she's crazy... She stabed it. "Why am I even writing in this thing? I hate it! DIE!! -After many hours of stabbing the book- Ha...ha...ha... I did-did it..." That was funny... night journal..." HA HA HA! He didn't even read it the third time!_

_I like the shade of lipgloss he uses... I might steal it... I'm going to raid his room some more!_

_Okay... I didn't need to see that. He was cuddling with a stuffed unicorn! Ha Ha! It would be worth three Ha's if I wasn't emothionally scarred for life... I mean- it's name is rainbow! Wait a minute... last time I went in there he didn't have the unicorn... hmm... Mabey he woke up and got scared so he picked up his unicorn... that makes sense..._

_I'm hungary... I need to eat... it is eight in the morning._

_Few that was tough. It was soooo hard not to laugh when Sasuke came downstairs with is hair completely curled! He was all, "Hi crazy..." HE called ME crazy? I'm not the one who has a Curly Q's hair! So anyway I'm gonna go out with Hinata and TenTen. I'll be geting home or here at five. My mom said she would get me at five because the plain was to land at four._

_Okay, so I got back an hour late but that wasn't my fault. Some guys challanged me to a skate off and I couldn't say no to them. I beat them sooo badly it wasn't funny. When I arrived home I thought something was horribly wrong. Mikoto was on the phone crying. I asked here what was wrong but I couldn't understand what she was saying though her sobbs. The phone rang and she picked it up and talked to this guy and was saying things like, "No, I can take her in." And, "Was everything left to her?" My eyes had gotten big. Mikoto hung up the phone and said, "S-Sakura, I'm sorry... your mother-" I intrupted her. "NO! No! no!" I started sobbing and ran into my room..._

**Yay! I'm done!! This was very emotional... Please review and yeah...**

**Ja Ne!**


	16. The Power of Pancakes

**Okay finally another chapter. YAYS! Chapter... um...16! Sorry it took so long. My keybord died and I was trying to finish project skate ramp ch. 3 duck tape, youtube, and ramen. It was fun to type... but I think Sasuke is mad at me.**

**Sasuke- Ya think?**

**Me- Yep!**

**Sasuke- You put me in a closet with Sakura!**

**Me- Yep!**

**Sasuke- And you made me fall for her!**

**Me- Yep!**

**Sasuke- Stop saying "Yep!"**

**Me- Yep!**

**Sasuke- You're gonna-**

**Me- Yep!**

**Sasuke- Is that the only word you can type?**

**Me- Yep!**

**Sasuke- Your annoying...**

**Me- Yep!**

**Sasuke- I'm the best.**

**Me- Nope!**

**Sasuke- ...**

**Neji- to the story!!**

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura ran up to her room. She pulled her locket out of its hiding place and threw it across the room. She ran back down stairs and left the house to run to her own. She thought to herself, _'who's house is it now? Who owns my mother's things?'_ Sakura ran inside and curled up on her 'old' bed. Where was she to sleep? Eat? _Live_? Would she ever see her friends again? Would she get adopted? Would she... Sakura fell asleep crying.

She woke in the Uchiha's house on her bed. Where am I? All of a sudden the events gushed into her mind making her head hurt. "No. No! NO!" Sakura yelled. No one could hear because the walls were sound proff. "Nothing bad happend... She promised she would come home! She wouldn't lie to me! She'll be here any minute..." Sakura fell asleep again. When she woke up she remembered everything.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked. "Well... Sakura do you know what has happened?" Mikoto asked. "Yeah. I fell asleep." Sakura replyed. "Sakura, about your mother..." Sakura interupted. "Is she here?!" Sakura asked."No, she passed away, Sakura..." Mikoto said. "N-no she didn't." Tears welled in Sakura's eyes, "Stop joking!" "I'm not, Sakura, the plane crashed and there were no survivers." Mikoto said. "No! You're lying! She isn't dead! She wouldn't do that to me!" Mikoto left seeing there was nothing else she could do.

Days passed and Sakura still didn't except the truth until after the burial.

The day after the burial:

Sakura wouldn't get out of her bed. Sasuke was the only person to visit her anymore. She was thinking until she relized, this is all her mother's falt. She played the reasons in her head until she got to one thing she couldn't find the reason for. Why the plane went down. Madey it wasn't her mother's falt. But Sakura had no one to blame. She got out of bed, the first time in weeks, and walked over to the shining gold. _'Mabey'_, she thought, _'It will be okay.'_

Sakura fell asleep. In the morning she woke up to the smell of pancakes. She showered and dressed. Sakura made her way down stairs.

Everyone stared at her. "Nani?" Sakura asked. "N-nothing." Mikoto said. "Sakura? Is it okay if we adopt you?" Mikoto asked. "Yeah, it's okay.

**Sorry it's so short. This is the second chapter in a row that I typed and my fingers hurt and I wanted to get it out. Please R&R**

**Ja Ne!**


	17. Sakura goes skating

**Okay! Here I am! Chapter 17! WOOT! I'm trying to get these out sooner and I hope you know I'm typing this with a sprained finger so I may have a lot of spelling mistakes because it's hard to type with only nine fingers and it really hurts! So I'm trying to get it out sooner because... I don't know.**

**Sasuke- No, You're too busy reading Fanfiction...**

**Me- Sasuke! You weren't supposed to tell them that!**

**Sasuke- And you weren't supposed to take me away from my training.**

**Me- Would forget about your brother?!  
Sasuke- No. He killed my clan!**

**Me- Wow. You just yelled...**

**Sasuke- Did not. And if I did, it's because you made me! Family wrecker...**

**Me- Sasuke? Do you want to know why your brother killed your clan?**

**Sasuke- You know?**

**Me- Yep!  
Sasuke- Why?**

**(This is not, I repeat NOT true! I'm lying to him.)**

**Me- Okay Sasuke. You asked for it. Your brother wanted to rape you. But your clan would not let him. His reaction was to kill them all and leave you alive so one day he could meet you, rape you, then kill you... Unless you told him about your undieing love for him. Happy?**

**Sasuke- ...**

**Me- ...**

**Sasuke- ...**

**Me- ...**

**Sasuke- ...hn?**

**Me- ...I lied...**

**Neji- I would never do that to Hinata...**

**Me- I know. That's 'cuz you're awesome!**

**Neji- I know! Now to the story!**

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura sat down and munched on her pancakes. She really wasn't hungary, but she would gulp cough the d word if she didn't. **(A/N: The d word is death die Ect...)** She picked up her spork and began to stomach the food. No one dared to talk to her. They only stared. Once Sakura felt as if she couldn't eat another bite she started to move her food around with her spork. Once finished with that she stood and left to her room.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said, "Take Sakura out today, so she can get some fresh air."

Sakura curled up onto her bed and held the locket close to her chest. She was still in her pajamas. Black silk pants with a button up shirt to match. She had worn them for a strait week. Sakura's door opened.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shot up to sit on her bed and wipe away her tears. "Knock next time..." Sakura ordered. "Fine. Get dressed." Sasuke said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Get. Dressed." Sasuke left the room.

"Lazy, no good, bossy,-" Sakura was intrupted. "I can hear you, Sakura." Sasuke said out side of her door. Sakura sighed. She got in her shower and dressed in a black halter top and jeans. She opened the door. "Get your skateboard." Sasuke instructed. Sakura did so and they left.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "You'll see..." Sasuke answered. Sakura hadn't been out side of the house in a month and that was only half of the summer vacation, so she hadn't skated in a whole month. For her, that was forever. She had givin it up because her mother never liked it.

"Here we are." Sasuke anounced as the stood outside of the skate park. "Sasuke, no. You know I can't..." Sakura wimpered as she looked at the ground. "Sakkura, you're going to have to sometime..." Sasuke said. "Not now. I just can't." Sakura replied. Sasuke picked her up and carried her on his back. He walked into the skate park and put Sakura on her skateboard. "Sasuke, no!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke pushed her into the bowl. Sakura skated for he life. She had only one thought on her mind; to not get hurt. **(A/N: So did I... but I got hurt anyway... T-T)** Soon the thought changed and she began to have fun. Little did she know, this was all part of Sasuke's plan.

Sakura emerged from the bowl and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Thanks, Sasuke, you're great." And with that, Sakura's life had changed forever.

**Okay, so, I think that was the last chapter. I might make a second though. Sakura's happy! YAYS! So yeah... Tell me if you want me to make another.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
